Prom Night
by forkingcarlos
Summary: I am terrible at titles...but whatever.  Carlos and Jamie after prom. WARNING: SMUT and SLASH


**A/N: I hope people like this. and I kinda wrote it cause a blog (theitself . tumblr . com) I follow had some ideas for a Jarlos smut and I wanted to write it for her.**

**this is my first slash smut. So I hope it is good. I am happy to say that it is a Jarlos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush. **

Carlos quickly and quietly made his way towards the secluded hallway that led to the bathroom. He didn't want to get spotted by the Jennifers. They had been chasing him during prom, and now he had finally lost them. He opened the door to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. He rested against the door relieved, shutting his eyes.

He suddenly heard a toilet flush and a stall open, causing him to jump. Carlos couldn't help but smirk at who was in front of him.

"Oh what are you doing in here _Jamie_?" James stood in front of him with a not so happy face. He wore the dark flowy dress that Camille had been wearing earlier, James definitely wore it better. It hugged his torso in all the right places. His well defined muscles showing. Carlos looked at James, something was different, this time he felt…attracted to James. It felt good. James walked up to Carlos looking down at him, since he was even taller than before in his heels.

"It's not funny Carlos. I am waiting for prom to end, so I can leave and not completely make a fool out of myself." Carlos looked up at him, smiling, slightly biting his lip.

"But James, you look really nice in that dress. You should dress up as Jamie more often." James looked at him with a confused look.

"Are you crazy? I look like a girl!" James yelled. The smile on Carlos's face grew.

"Exactly" He replied, smashing his lips against James…or shall we say Jamie's. James was in pure shock, but a small part of him liked where this was going. After a few minutes of being in shock he began to move his lips with Carlos's. James left out a small moan, make Carlos even more _excited. _It didn't take long before Carlos had James pinned against the bathroom counter, ravishing his mouth. James began to pull off Carlos's coat dropping to the floor, not really caring. The pulled apart, gasping for breath. Carlos had a silly little grin on his face.

"Whoa Jamie, I can see you want it" James rolled his eyes at the Carlos, obviously not wanting to be called Jamie, but it was all in fun. Carlos moved his hand against James's thigh, raising his dress up, reaching for the waistband of James's boxers, which he never found.

"Going Commando?" James bit his lip.

"I needed to let my junk breath." Carlos chuckled, reaching for James's dick. James's breath hitched as he bucked his hip forward. Carlos started stroking him, while attaching his lips to James's neck. Little kissing neck, occasionally biting down on his pulse point. James began to moan out as Carlos continued stroking him, increasing his speed. James's loved every moment of it. The more he moaned, the faster Carlos would stroke, bringing him really close to his orgasm. Carlos brought his lips up, capturing James in a kiss. That's when James released, coating Carlos's hand with his come. Carlos grinned cheesily bringing his hand up to lick it clean. Carlos was now painfully hard, and was ready for his Jamie. He quietly unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. He brought two fingers to James's mouth.

"Make them wet for me, Jamie" James opened his mouth. Sucking on Carlos's fingers, making them as wet as he could. Carlos pulled his finger out, snaking them around James and to his entrance. He encircled his fingers around his hole, lightly pressing in. Carlos captured James's lips again, kissing him passionately, while pushing his finger inside, feeling his muscles clench around it for a few moments before relaxing. He pumped his finger slowly, then adding in another finger, stretching his hole for a little bit, eager to be inside his Jamie. He pulled out, hearing a small whimper from James. He quickly picking James's right leg, hooking it around his waist, positioning himself at his entrance. Carlos intensified the kiss while pushing into James, feeling James gasping into his mouth.

"Oh Jamie, you are tight" James blushed, he was starting to find the name cute.

"And you look so beautiful in that dress" Carlos said as his smile grew wider. It was true. He found James beautiful on a regular basis, but now he looked stunning. James could pull off anything. Carlos began to thrust into James at a faster and harder pace. Sweat began to collect on his forehead as he thrust faster and faster into James. The moans that were heard mainly came from James. Carlos could feel James clench his muscles around his cock, making him moan.

"Oh Jamie. Oh Oh Jamieee." Carlos could feel his release close. He reach down and grabbed James's cock again, stroking him, causing the pleasure for James to grow. They were both really close. Carlos kissed James one last time before coming inside of him, James following right after, staining Carlos's dress shirt. Yet, Carlos could care less. Carlos slowly pulled out of James. He pulled James into a sweet, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Carlos swiped a stray hair away from James's face, smiling at him.

"I love you Jamie" he said, emphasizing the name Jamie. James only smiled.

"I love you too Carlos." He said pecking Carlos on the lips.

"You know, you should dress up like Jamie more often." Carlos whispered, winking.

"After tonight, I would gladly dress like this again, for you." They laughed bringing each other into a loving embrace.


End file.
